


A bloody thorny rose

by Yana_Hyde



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Gender-Neutral Chara (Undertale), Not Beta Read, Other, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, chariel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yana_Hyde/pseuds/Yana_Hyde
Summary: Chara had spent most of their life in fear.Fear of their father and, when she was still alive, fear of their mother as well. Fear of the town's folk. Fear that one wrong move would be their last. The days their father went away to do trade were some of the best, still without any trust for the people in town the fear was still very much there. (on hold- may get rewritten- what I have so far will stay up a rewrite would be a different fic entirely)
Relationships: Chara/Asriel Dreemurr
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Chara had spent most of their life in fear.

Fear of their father and, when she was still alive, fear of their mother as well. Fear of the town's folk. Fear that one wrong move would be their last. The days their father went away to do trade were some of the best, still without any trust for the people in town the fear was still very much there.

When he was gone for longer than he usually was, they weren't worried. More than anything else they were glad. The hope that they never had to see him again became ever larger each day.

That was until Richard walked up to them one day forcefully pulling them towards him, "Well hello there sweet-"

"I told you to not call me sweetheart Richard." they pulled away from him walking back to their home at a quicker pace.

Richard was the worst person in town. If you would ask them even he was somehow worse than their dad. He was handsome and to most, he was also very charming still Chara couldn't bring themself to even remotely be attracted to him, which was very unlucky for them because Richard for some unknown reason had taken a fancy for them. Everyone else in the town hates them, says that they're cursed, a demon spawn, really Chara should at least try to talk with the one person who thinks they're worth something. That logic doesn't stop their skin from crawling from being around him.

They didn't manage to walk quickly enough and he caught up with them gripping their wrist.

"I only wanted to ask a question, there's no need to be so rude sweetheart."

They tried pulling their wrist away again but he only tightened his grip. "what is the question?" they asked through gritted teeth.

"Where is your dear old father?"

"Doing trade, as always." They said evenly trying to stay calm.

"He's been gone for three months, I hope nothing happened to him." He said in mock worry a grin spreading over his face.

"Why do you care?"

"Well you being left alone just wouldn't do, if he doesn't come back soon you will need someone to take care of you, my sweetheart." He pulled them closer and purred the last word in their ear. They had to force themself to not gag.

They stopped looking at him, "... what do you mean by that?"

"If you were married to me I could easily make sure you were cared for," he looked them up and down with a wolfish smirk, "all I would ask in return is some fun."

Their stomach dropped and they felt like they were going to throw up, "My father will be back soon so that wouldn't be necessary." They moved out of his grasp.

"Well if he isn't… remember my offer. He might not be able to return and after all

who wouldn't want to be with me?"

"Anyone with a brain maybe! And if truly everyone wants to be with you then go for someone else!" They snarled walking away as quickly as possible.

"Oh come on Chara I just like to have a challenge, to tame the shrew, I could make into a wonderful spouse for me. Plus you are very pretty most just avoid you do to your eyes."

They paused to glare at him before running back home, they didn't need to make a scene, everyone would side with him even if the town hated the idea of their golden boy married to a freak.

Once they got home their anger ebbed into fear and worry, what could be done at a time like this? They didn't know what to do for a long time, they spent most if not all of that night walking back and forth thinking. Weighing their options. No choice seemed to be a good one. Yet they knew who was the lesser of the two evils.

That night they packed up the last bit of food in their house, putting on a traveling cloak.

In reality, they didn't want to have their father back, but they knew Richard. He would not stop until he had them. If there was no money going into the house Chara may not have any choice but to marry him. It wasn't likely for them to get a job, after all, they were the demon child, the one that after Chara was born the townsfolk all but screamed to drown them. A fact that was told to them every time they even made a step out of line.

They sighed knowing that truly they were only delaying the inevitable. Their father would sell them to Richard in a few years anyway not giving two shits if they objected. Still, they wanted more time... Was that too much to ask? Satchel of food in hand they went to get their horse from the stables. "Hi Bell, we're going to go get my father okay?"

They got on but Bell didn't move at first. "Look I don't like it either but we need to find him." their horse nighed in disapproval but she did move forward into the woods. It took a few days but finally, they found where their father would have gone, they followed the trail for a few hours.

They stopped just as they got to the edge of the woods a bit of fear lacing through them, there are legends, horror stories really about a kingdom of monsters in the woods. Fierce beings of magic and power that a human should fear if they were of the right mind… Chara eventually moved forward after all it couldn't be worse than the town.

Bell got scared and refused to move when the woods got darker, not wanting to go back without their father in tow the got off the horse telling Bell they will come back later. They got to a castle in the middle of the forest. They paused surprised, wondering if the stories are true.

They had no idea how their father got this far off course, it was nowhere near his normal path. They walked through the gates, after all, they've got nothing to lose. They got into the castle. Walking around the seemly empty entrance for some time before speaking.

"Hello?"

But nobody came.

Walking further into the place they still didn't see anyone, but soon they heard an all to a familiar cough. Their stomach went cold and they felt a bit sick, still, they went towards the sound they would normally hide from. It was in a prison cell that they found him, looking angry as always.

"Well look who decided to come for me, it's about time you bitch."

They said nothing, they just took out a knife trying to unlock the door.

"Hurry up!"

They flinched trying to get the door open quicker.

"Stop." the voice came from the side of the room as a shadow moved towards them. "He will stay as our prisoner."

"Are you sure you can't let him go?" they knew they didn't sound convincing.

"No, he must pay for his disrespectful actions towards my parents."

They looked but couldn't make out what he looked like. "There must be something I can do."

"Maybe they can take my place, then you'll still have a prisoner." Their father said annoyed by the fact he wasn't already out by now.

The figure moved forward and growled. They were silent only for a second, then they quickly said: "I will gladly take his place."

The figure stopped "Really?"

"I only have one request, can you step into the light?"

He did so and she got her first clear view. He was a goat monster, he had two small horns growing from his head. His fur was white and soft from the looks of it. Although he was taller he seemed to be 18, the same age as them. However, It was his eyes that surprised them, eyes that were free of cruelty, hatred, and evil. This monster who barely knew them... was looking at them with more kindness than they ever knew in their life.

"Are you sure that you wish to take his place?"

"Yes I am." being stuck in this place couldn't be worse than their old life. And this monster made them feel at ease, strangely enough.

"Well, if you truly wish to take his place, I guess I can allow it."

He walked out of the room and started talking to what looked to be guards, soon two armored monsters walked in picking up her father without caring that they managed to hit his head four times while getting him out the door. Maybe that was on purpose.

They started to walk into the cell when the monster gently placed a hand on their shoulder.

"Um I… don't think you would want to live in a prison cell… right?"

"But aren't I a prisoner?"

"Your… um, sorry what is he to you?"

"A father and a poor excuse of one."

"Then may I ask why you came here? If you don't care for him?"

"The alternative is worse."

"Oh I'm sorry," he turned them towards him holding their hands gently in his. "I can't even begin to imagine who could be worse than that asshole."

He had such a gentle voice that hearing him swear was funny. They chuckled "Trust me," they said walking closer, "There are worse."

"Well to thank you for saving us from him, I feel the need to give you one of the best rooms in the castle." he smiled still holding their hands as he walked them out of the musty dungeons. They didn't pay that much attention to their surroundings when they first came in but they allowed themself to look around while being guided by the monster. The place was surprisingly well kept, it looked nicer than anything they would see in town.

They went through the castle until there was a fancy door where he opened it letting them inside. The room was larger than half of their house, the bed made with deep green sheets yellow flowers dotting the pattern of said sheets. The room despite being large was warm and cozy. They liked it a lot.

"Tomorrow I'll have to give you a tour, and if you need anything tell me okay."

"I think I need your name."

He blushed, "Oh right I forgot to do that… I'm sorry, my name is Asriel. Can… can I have yours as well?"

"I'm Chara."

He smiled "Well I hope that you have a good rest Chara."

"You too Asriel."

They smiled while watching him walk out of the room, they didn't go to bed until Asriel was fully out of the room, strangely happy as they went under the covers of a bed which was the softest thing the felt in their life.


	2. Chapter 2

When Chara started to wake up the first thought they had was 'did I die?' They were surrounded by softness. They were relaxed and calm. So something had to be wrong. Logically the only way they could've felt this peaceful is if they died.

This theory got shot in the foot once they were fully awake and they looked around their room. They were not dead nor was last night a hopeful dream. They pinched themself just to check before getting up and looking at what was now their room. The night before they had only truly focused on the bed, now they saw that the rest of the room was decked out in green and yellow like the bed. There was a mirror framed in gold over a desk, after finding this they looked for a sheet to cover it.

It wasn't that they thought they looked bad, no, it was that they rather not be reminded of their eyes. When they were born people called them a demon, due to blood-red eyes which neither of their parents had. The idea of infidelity had been raised and before she died Chara's mother flat out stated that they were responsible for her failed marriage. This was the main reason their dad hated them, thinking that Chara couldn't be his child even though they shared the same dark brown hair, skin that looked like a porcelain doll, along with the same nose.

They found a small sheet and paused; they never had to talk to or even had to think about their father or even the town… should they still be thinking how much pain that-

There was a knock at the door.

Chara froze their breath hitching, hands griping the sheet looking at the door. Logically there wasn't someone who was going to hurt them at the door. Wait what if there is? Just because they felt uncharacteristically calm around Asriel did not mean that every monster was safe. Was Asriel even safe?

Their thoughts were interrupted as a soft voice called out, "Can I come in?"

They paused before answering, "Yes…" their eyes looking at their bag which they bought with them last night. If worse comes to worst they know they have a knife or two in there.

A goat monster walked in wearing a long light purple dress, at first they thought it was Asriel but no, this monster looked close but there was a difference. "Hello, dear," not Asriel said setting down a tray of food, "I thought you might be hungry, I hope I didn't wake you."

"No you didn't wake me up I was up before…" they trailed off looking at the food, it smelled amazing like… butterscotch and cinnamon two scents they only knew by walking past shops in their town. They looked back at the stranger, "Who are you?"

"Oh excuse me I didn't mean to be rude, I am Queen Toriel, Asriel's mother, last night he told us about a human by the name of Chara. I'm guessing that's you, am I correct?" She said this with a welcoming smile and that's when Chara noticed the small crown on her head. They rubbed their arm.

"Yes, am I supposed to bow or?" they adverted their eyes not wanting to anger her.

"Oh no none of that will be needed dear, you are our honored guest, there will be no need for formalities. Oh, and would you feel more comfortable if I left you alone to eat?"

"I'm-" they paused weighing their options, they don't know if they can trust her… but they weren't sure what food they have been given. They thought it might be a slice of pie? They have seen pies before but never tasted one. What if it was poisoned? What was that brown drink? Was that edible? They stood there staring at the food.

"Are you okay?" Toriel asked tentatively looking concerned. She reached out a hand before drawing back unsure of herself by the looks of it.

They were quiet for a few beats before looking at her. "I- I'm fine, I just I wasn't sure what kind of food this was- That's all. After you tell me what it is I'd like to be left alone." They felt like they were being rude in some way but didn't know how to reword it to sound better. Also, they didn't care that much, Toriel could easily be someone pretending to be nice to catch them off guard it's happened before… They didn't know what these monsters are playing at-

"Well, There's a slice of my butterscotch cinnamon pie and side of berries and a glass of chocolate milk."

They walked up picking up the glass staring at it, "What's 'chocolate'"

"A type of sweet made of cacao seeds, there are other things in need of doing today so I'll leave you alone for now, my son said he wanted to show you around today but I don't know if he's awake yet, I could go check- ah." she had opened the door to leave but Asriel was already at the door getting really to knock, "Well I guess checking is unnecessary." she smiled at the two before moving past Asriel saying something that sounded like 'have fun' before leaving.

"Um hi," Asriel said looking like he wished to disappear into the stone floor of the hallway, "Can... I come in?"

"Sure I guess, I um," they downed the drink in their hand to avoid talking. Their eyes widened in surprise, this chocolate stuff tasted better than anything they had tasted in their life. It wasn't that much of competition still... for a moment they forgot Asriel was there and looked at the rest of the food Toriel had left.

Shoving a berry in their mouth when Asriel spoke. "I guess you like chocolate."

"I didn't know it existed until today." Chara ate a bit more tasting the pie not touching the rest of the milk yet, they wanted the chocolate to be the last thing they tasted.

"Wait really?"

Chara nodded.

"What sad life you must have," he said half-joking.

"Yes the lack of chocolate was the saddest part," they cheerfully said. Finishing the rest of their food, before standing next to Asriel, "so let's go on that tour."

Asriel didn't know what to make of Chara, his knowledge of humans was bare-boned at best maybe actively untrue at worst. What he did know was he liked Chara. He had little to nothing to go on yet he felt a connection to them. A more cynical reading could be that he simply found Chara attractive. He did think it was a little bit more than that. After all his first thought after meeting Chara wasn't 'they're pretty'.

It was that he thought they needed a friend.

They looked scared then and even now as the two of them walked through his home a loud noise will cause them to jump. He asked if they were okay perhaps one too many times because of this. Yet they weren't annoyed at him by the looks of it. More confused than anything else. The tour was mostly uneventful aside from a monster or two spying from doorways and side-eyeing Chara with suspicion while walking past. He looked back at Chara who seemed to be hugging themself while looking around in equal wariness and fascination.

"Hey, Chara?"

They snapped out whatever they were thinking and looked at him tilting their head.

"Do you want to steal some more chocolate from the kitchens?" he would've backed out quickly if he didn't see the grin spreading across their face.

He smiled back holding out his hand to them a grin going across his face as they took his hand.

Their quest for chocolate was not very successful, it did make sense Chara didn't seem to know what chocolate was before today, so he couldn't blame them for not fully knowing what to look for and he just simply wasn't built for sneaking. Yet they got a bag and now was booking it away from the kitchens.

Asriel will admit that he had an advantage due to his hight when it came to running so it surprised him when Chara was keeping up with him only falling a few steps behind. He stopped at an archway to a less used hallway and made a grand gesture, "behold a place where we won't be caught," he said a tad out of breath.

"Are you sure?" they laughed also out of breath, "that cook looked like they wouldn't give up easily." still they were looking at the bag in his hand a hint of a smile on their lips.

"Um maybe I'm not," he walked to the wall across from them tossing the small bag of chocolate from hand to hand. "It's not like I've done this before or something."

"Really?" they walked up to him trying to grab a hold of the bag as he tossed it higher to keep it out of their reach. "Just how many times has the Prince swiped a treat or two?"

"Not too many times, just when I want to get a friend."

"Thievery gets you, friends?" they laughed, "Really?"

"Well if I'm not wrong I think it's working on you." He winked just as they jumped at Asriel knocking him into the wall, he started to laugh when he heard a click and the wall started moving and he and Chara found themselves in a different part of the castle.

"Well," he said looking at them, "this is new."


End file.
